1. Filed of the Invention
This invention relates to a waste water treating agent, and more particularly to a waste water treating agent for adsorbing a detergent or a high molecular material having a hydroxyl group while the waste water is in a drain.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently, the standards of release for various materials contained in industrial drains have been established in terms of pollution prevention. There is now an obiligation that surface active agents such as detergents and a high molecular materials havig a hydroxyl group be maintained at a level below a predetermined concentration since they have a high COD load.
Methods for removing these surface active agents heretofore known include a foam separation method by aeration treatment, an aggregation treatment method, an electrolysis treatment method, an active carbon adsorption method and the like.
However, these methods have not yet satisfactorily achieved effects as desired. For example, even in the foam separation method which has been considered to be the best method among these methods, the removing efficiency deteriorates as the concentration of the surface active agent in the drain lowers and even if aeration time is extended, removal thereof to the release standard value is impossible.
In the aggregation treatment method which is another method for waste water treatment, it is said that the treatment involves a difficulty since the affinity of the surface active agent with respect to water is great and the dispersion force is also great. In addition, most of components comprise a compound of which raw material is a cracked product resulting from petroleum or the like, and therefore, even when there is microbial treatment, which is a further drain treatment, biological decomposition is often impossible and thus fails to perform treatment.
In view of the foregoing, at present, a possible practical treating method now contemplated is a method which dilutes a drain containing a surface active agent with another drain which contains the surface active agent or which contains it but has a lower concentration.
In view of the foregoing, the present inventor has noticed that as the surface active agent in the drain reaches the micel concentration, the association property is exhibited. He has found a device which comprises binding surface active materials in the periphery of a nucleus of oil or the like, adding colloidal particles wherein the periphery of the nucleus is made to have the micel concentration into waste water, allowing the surface active agent in the waste water adsorb in the colloidal particles, thereby removing the same by the aggregation treating method heretofore considered to be impossible and thus purifying water in the waste water. (Japanese Patent Publication No. 57-6993).